My New Home
by FatemaHolmes
Summary: Amu's parents get divorced, and decide that Amu will live with her friend, Utau Hoshino. Only problem is that Ikuto is Utau's Brother, which means he is staying in the same house. What will happen to Amu while she is staying in their house?
1. Divorced?

Hi, This Is My First Fan fiction =D I Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters.

Enjoy ^^

My New Home

Chapter 1: Divorced?

**(Normal P.O.V)**

The sun had already risen on Tokyo city; people were heading to work, students heading to school, and a lazy 15-year-old girl that was still in bed.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I hit it the 'Off' button carefully not to break it…again.

'Atleast I didn't wake up to the sound of my parents fighting this time' I thought bitterly.

I sighed, and sat up straight on my bed.

I guess I should introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Amu Hinamori, I'm 16-years old and in 11th grade, I have shoulder length pink hair, which is weird, I know so don't judge me, and I have golden eyes… can I get any weirder? Anyway, I'm an only child, isn't that great? Not. Being an only child sucks because I don't have anyone to share the misery of waking up to my parent's fighting every single day.

Anyway, back to reality.

I streched my arms over my head and trudged towards the bathroom to get ready for school. I took my time taking a shower and getting dressed in my school uniform. The uniform consisted of a red plaid skirt, a white button up shirt with a black blazer. The whole outift screamed _boring! _So I styled it up a bit. I also added a bit of accessories. It wasn't allowed, but sometimes the rules have to be broken.

After I finished, I went downstairs to the kitchen expecting some food to be on my plate… which I didn't.

'Why am I not surprised?' I thought, while staring at the empty plate in front of me.

So yeah, this is how I spend my morning.

Waking up by my parents arguments, and if I'm lucky, by the alarm, then find no food on my plate, then go to school hungry, and get laughed at when the teacher says, 'Looks like someone here is on a diet' after hearing my stomach grumble.

I shuddered at the memory.

'Theres no way I'm letting that happen again' I thought, my eyes widening in horror and determination.

I decided to make my own breakfast.

Which of course lead to a disaster, which led to me cleaning it up so, I wouldn't get yelled at, and guess to what that leads…

''Crap! Im late!'' I said to no one in particular, while running down the streets to my school, my bag trailing behind me.

Once I arrived, I was welcomed by a glare from our supervisor.

''Why are you late?'' She asked, her eyes raising suspiciously behind her glasses.

''Um… I was caught in traffic'' I lied, scratching my head and giving her a what-could-I-do-about-it smile.

''And since when do you drive?'' She shot back.

I didn't allow myself to show that she had caught me in a lie. _Stupid, Amu. You can't lie even if your life depended on it. You should have told her you accidently knocked down an old lady while walking to school and then got chases by some cops. She would have believed you. After all, you do look like some punk coming to school to do anything but study. _''Uh…Walking traffic. Yeah. I was caught in walking traffic,'' I replied, hoping to God she's believe me.

I laughed nervously.

''This is your last warning, next time you're not getting away with this," she said, her eyes looking stern and her mouth set in a straight line.

''Yes ma'am'' I replied.

I hurried to class before she said anything else. I pushed the door open, put the late note on the teacher's desk, who currently had his back to the class writing some undecipherable algebra equations on the board, and slid into my seat in the middle of the classroom.

The desk to my right was occupied by one of my best friends, Hoshino Utau. She had waist length blond hair, which was put up into two ponytails and she had sparkling violet eyes that always shone when she was buzzing with excitement.

The seat in front of me conatained another one of my best friends, Mashiro Rima. She also had waist length hair, but hers was wavy and was let down. She had brown eyes that always sized you up before declaring you her enemy. She was a nice girl nonetheless underneath all of her competitevness.

Behind me sat Yuiki Yaya, My last best friend.

She has shoulder length pumpkin coloured hair, which was also put up into two ponytails and she had honey coloured eyes that always widened in an adorable way whenever she saw – or should I say smelled – some candy nearby.

To my left sat my dear friend, the window.

Could my seating arrangement get any better?

I opened my bags to take out my Algebra book and set it onto the table, with no intention of actually opening it and solving some useless math questions that would do me no good in real life. Instead, I stared outside the window where some boys were playing basketball while Nikaido, our teacher droned on about quadratic equations and other meaningless crap.

After a few moments, a note hit my head. I sighed in frustration. I didn't need to look up to know who threw it.

I could tell it was Rima since she lacks throwing skills. Or any skills that required some physical labour for that matter.

I opened the note and read what was written inside,

'Got in trouble for being late this morning again?'

I took out my pen and wrote back.

'Yeah, thank god she didn't make it hard for me this morning.'

I threw it back to her.

Seconds later, it flew back to me, and hit me in the head… again.

We started sending notes to each other, back and forth between us.

And of course she threw it on my head every single time.

I swear Rima could be in the genus record for the most times to throw a note on a person's head, without looking.

I grew frustrated more and more whenever it happened until I couldn't take it anymore.

''Rima! Cant you get it right?'' I yelled at her.

Everyone was looking at me and laughing by the time I finished.

''Would you be a nice girl Amu and tell me what isn't Rima getting right?'' Asked Nikaido.

I scrambled for a good lie. ''Um… Uh… the equation! Rima didn't understand the equation you gave us,'' I replied.

''That's what I get paid for, if Rima doesn't understand the equation, then she can ask me,'' Nikaido Said.

''Uh… Ok… Sorry'' I said, while giving an innocent smile.

Nikaido turned around and wrote some more stuff on the board.

I sighed in relief.

''Amu, I swear you're like a trouble magnet,'' Rima whispered.

''Gee, thanks for the update,'' I whispered back.

Utau and Yaya chuckled.

Two more periods passed, then the bell rang telling us that its break time.

I walked next to Utau, Rima, and Yaya. All of us heading to the cafeteria to sate our grumbling stomachs.

We went to see the guys so we can head to the cafeteria together like we always do.

They are one year above us, A.K.A seniors. That's why we weren't in the same class together.

And if you're wondering who I mean by 'Guys' then I mean my other best friends which are guys.

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I have so many best friends. Sue me.

One of them is Tadase Hotori; he has golden hair, and pink eyes.

Second is Kukai Souma, he has brown hair, and green eyes.

Third is Nagihiko Fujisaki, he has long purple hair, and hazel eyes.

And last but not least is Ikuto Tsukiyomi; he has midnight blue hair, and same eye color.

I like them all as best friends. Even though Ikuto is annoying, I can't say he is not one of my friends since we've known each other since we were young.

We finally reached them. We said our greetings and started walking towards the cafeteria.

''So… anything interesting happened today?'' asked Kukai.

''Well… you know, the usual thing, Amu getting into trouble for being late and then gets embarrassed,'' replied Utau.

Everyone chuckled. I Groaned.

''Don't say it like it happens all the time!'' I yelled in annoyance.

''But it does, doesn't it'?' Said Yaya.

''Ugh… whatever,'' I replied, crossing my arms over my chest.

''Aww… My Little Amu is getting mad,'' said Ikuto while ruffling my hair.

I threw his hand back to his side.

''First, I'm not yours. Second, I'm not little!'' I yelled at him.

He just chuckled.

**(Rima's P.O.V)**

I sighed in annoyance.

''Can't those two just get along?'' I whispered to Nagi.

He chuckled.

''Just let them do what they feel like doing, maybe one day they will get together,'' he whispered back.

''I wish they'd hurry up,'' I replied, while rolling my eyes.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

We finally got to the cafeteria, and each of us got our seperate trays of lunch. I had to admit, one thing I was grateful about this school, was their lunch. It wasn't disgusting and at least you could tell what they were serving and you didn't have to fear for your life every time you took a bite of it. We all sat down in our usual table, in the far corner of the cafeteria and started eating.

''Hey, did you hear Britney's newest song, 3?'' Utau Asked.

''Yeah, it was amazing'' I replied.

''I know, it was like whoa,'' said Yaya.

''Yeah, the video was even cooler,'' Rima said.

''I know!,'' all the girls said at the same time, and then we started giggling.

The boys sighed in frustration.

''Girls,'' said the boys, while shaking their heads in disapproval.

''Hey! Without girls, you guys wouldn't have been born,'' I told them.

''Wow Amu, so now your thinking about how we were born? You are such a pervert,'' said Ikuto with a smirk on his face.

I Gasped.

''I… I didn't say HOW I said that you wouldn't have been in this world without us,'' I shot back.

He nodded his head, and looked like he wasn't buying it.

''It's true,'' I added.

''There they go again,'' Said Rima.

''What do you mean 'Again'?'' I asked.

She sighed and shook her head.

''Never mind,'' she said.

**(After School)**

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of school day. We packed our stuff, and walked out of school. We said our goodbyes, and then I started walking to my house.

'Ugh… Today was tiring, all I want to do is get back and take a nap' I thought.

After walking for a fifteen minutes straight I finally arrived at my house. I opened the door, and dragged myself upstairs, my body weighed down from fatigue.

I went straight to my room, not bothering to say I'm home to my mum and dad, knowing they won't bother saying welcome back.

I threw my bag on my bedroom's floor. And laid down on my bed. I tried to sleep.

I was almost in dreams land before I heard my parent's arguments from downstairs.

I groaned in frustration.

I put the pillow on my head hoping the noise will go away.

Which it didn't.

I sighed in annoyance.

I got up, knowing I won't get any sleep with this amount of commotion downstairs.

'I'll do my homework,' I thought.

Few minutes passed, and I still couldn't concentrate on one equation.

''Ugh!'' I yelled.

'Cant they just shut up?' I Thought.

''Amu! Come down here!'' Midori, my mum, yelled.

I sighed.

I just realized how much I was sighing today.

''Coming!'' I yelled.

I climbed down the stairs, taking my own sweet time. I found my dad and mum standing next to each other in the kitchen. My mum had an angry face, and her hands were crossed. My dad had an annoyed face, and he was tapping his foot impatiently.

''Amu, your dad and I, have an announcement to make,'' said My Mum.

''Which is?'' I asked curiously, raising my eyebrows at this.

''Your dad and I decided….'' She said, and tried to find a good word to say it.

''-To get divorced,'' my dad finally said impatiently.

I stared at them with my mouth hanging open and my eyes wide in surprise.

''What?'' I yelled.

''We figured out that we can't go on like this,'' my dad said.

''And until we decide whether you are going to be living with me or your dad, we decided that you will live with a friend,'' my mum said.

''But that's so sudden,'' I shot back.

''We know, but we already called her, and she agreed,'' said my dad.

''And who is 'She'?'' I asked, hoping it will be someone I know and not some distant aunt in some faraway country that would bake me cookies all day long to make me feel better and fatten me up in the process.

''You will be living with your friend, Utau Hoshino'' My mum replied.

'Awesome! It will be like a long sleep over,' I thought trying to keep my outraged expression on my face, since I was happy that I won't be hearing their arguments anymore.

'Wait a minute… if I m going to live with Utau, that means I'm gonna have to live with Ikuto too since they are siblings!' I thought.

''No Way!'' I yelled.


	2. Moving Out

Hi, Chapter 2 is here!! =D Hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of its characters.

My New Home

Chapter 2: Moving Out

**Recap:**

'Wait a minute… if I m going to live with Utau, that means I'm gonna have to live with Ikuto too since they are siblings!' I thought.

''No Way!'' I yelled.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

''It's not your choice, we decided. End of discussion'' Stated my dad.

''But-'' I Protested.

''No buts, Amu Hinamori. You are going to move to Hoshina's house till we decide.'' Mum said.

''Ugh! This is so unfair'' I Yelled.

I stomped to my room.

First, they get divorced. Second, they want me to live with Ikuto! I mean living with Utau isn't bad at all, but having that germ bug me all the time is like a living hell for me.

I lay on my stomach on the bed, and buried my face in the pillow.

I screamed but my voice was muffled by the pillow.

I turned over, and was now on my back.

'I wonder what will happen to me after they decide who I'm living with' I thought.

I sighed.

'Better go check when am I 'moving out'.' I thought.

I walked down the stairs to find my mum cleaning the kitchen and my dad nowhere found.

''Uh… where is dad?'' I asked my mum.

She sighed.

''Did you actually think he will stay in the same roof as me after we decided to get divorced?'' she asked.

''Well… no. But this is faster than usual'' I replied.

''Yeah, seems your dad couldn't wait to get away from me'' She stated.

She stopped wiping the counter and looked at me.

''Listen, Amu. This is all for the better, I mean look at me, I haven't been taking care of you since your dad and I started fighting. And we didn't talk for a very long time too'' She said while still looking at me.

I went and sat on the counter's stool.

'' I don't mind as long as you too are together'' I said.

''I think you do mind, I would mind if my mum was doing the same to me'' She replied wish a bit of guilt in her voice.

I didn't reply.

Of course I minded. But If I showed it, then it will only lead to divorce.

And it happened just moments ago.

I totally forgot what I came to ask her.

''Hey, how about we go shopping, only you and me. You know, daughter and mum shopping'' She said with a smile on her face.

I ran over her and hugged her.

''I missed you mum'' I said.

''I know, and I'm sorry'' she said.

''Let's go, there is this new store I wanted to check out, they sell amazing clothes'' I said.

I started heading to the door dragging my mum with me.

She chuckled.

''Amu, do you plan on going to the mall with your school uniform'' She asked.

''Huh?'' I asked.

I looked down to see me still in my uniform.

'I was so tired that I forgot to change' I thought.

I chuckled.

''Your right. I'll go change.'' I said.

I headed upstairs and to my room.

I picked a simple outfit.

A white t-shirt and a black leather jacket on top of it, and ripped jeans, and black converse.

I wore some accessories which consisted of so many steel bracelets and huge black sunnies even though its noon, and a bunch of necklaces.

'And I'm ready to go' I thought.

I went downstairs.

I found my mum waiting near the door.

''Let's go'' She said, with a smile on her face.

Wow, I didn't see her smile for a long time.

We got into the car.

I was in the passenger seat, of course.

Few minutes passed, and we were already chatting about everything.

I forgot everything about the divorce and that I was moving.

But I don't care since I got my old mum back.

We finally arrived at the mall.

We entered almost every shop in the mall.

My mum dragged me to this girly shop right now.

'' how about this?'' she asked.

She showed me a pink dress with so many frills and ribbons.

''Ugh! Mum! Do you actually think I'm gonna wear that?'' I asked.

''Well… seeing what you're wearing right now…no'' she said, while eyeing my outfit.

''Thank you'' I said.

''Come on… you used to love wearing frilly dressed!'' she stated cheerfully.

''And where was I when that happened, because I can't seem to reach anything like that in my memory'' I said.

''It was on… I think it was when… Ugh never mind, it was a dream'' She said.

I laughed.

''You seriously had a dream about me wearing a frilly dress?'' I said in amazement.

''Of course'' She said with a why-wouldn't-I look.

I sighed.

''Mum, you are one of a kind'' I said.

''And I'll take that as a compliment'' she said.

She dragged me out of the store.

We went to a few more stores.

And bought stuff, of course.

Until I felt I'm gonna faint, since my feet hurt so much.

''Ugh! Mum… I'm tired and thirsty… can we go rest in that café over there?'' I asked.

I pointed to a café just a few stores away.

''Sure… my feet are killing me too'' She said.

We both dragged our self to the café.

We sat on the chairs. And sighed in relief as our legs relaxed.

''I'm gonna order, do you want something?'' She asked.

''Uh… get me a cup of hot chocolate'' I replied.

''Sure… Be right back'' She said.

She walked to the counter and waited for her turn.

I tapped my hands on the table waiting for her to return.

A few seconds passed then I heard my ringtone blasting from my phone.

**1, 2, 3 Not only you and me Got one eighty degrees And I'm caught in between countin' 1, 2, 3 Peter, Paul and Ma-**

I flipped my phone and answered the call.

''Hello?'' I said.

''Hey, it's me, Utau'' Said Utau on the other side of the phon.

''Oh, Hi'' I said.

''So, I heard about you parents, well actually they told me but anyway, you must be sad'' she said.

''Nah, actually this is better than I thought it would be'' I said with a cheerful tone.

''Amu, are you sick or something. Did the divorce thing hit you hard in the head, you must be losing it!'' she yelled.

I had to move the phone to my other ear since my other one was almost deafened by her screaming.

''No I'm not; it's just that my mum is acting like her usual self again. That's why I'm happy and not sad.'' I said.

''Oh… Anyway, I was so happy that you were gonna move and I wanted to call you right away, but then I remembered that your parents got divorced and I thought I would wait till you got over it a bit, and now since I know you are not sad, can I express my happiness to you??'' she asked happily.

I could practically imagine her jumping from excitement on the other side of them phone.

''Uh… sure'' I said.

I gotta admit I was happy too that I was moving with her.

''OMG! OMG! We are gonna live together! We are gonna party all the time and go to endless shopping sprees!'' She squealed.

I couldn't take it anymore I had to express my happiness too.

'' I Know!! And we are gonna invite the other girls to a sleep over once in a while, and watch movies all night!'' I practically screamed.

We both squealed.

I can't believe I'm acting so girly right now.

But I don't care.

I saw my mum coming back with 2 hot chocolates.

''Uh… bye Utau, I'm spending some time with my mum right now.'' I said.

''Sure, call me if you need anything.''

''Ok, bye''

''Bye''

''Who was it?'' My mum asked.

She settled one cup in front of me and the other in front of her.

''Utau'' I replied.

''Oh''

I took a sip from my hot chocolate.

I just remembered what I wanted to ask her.

''Oh yeah, mum, when am I moving to Utau's house?'' I asked my mum.

''tomorrow morning since there is no school.'' She replied.

''that soon?'' I asked.

''Well yeah, your dad doesn't want you to spend more time with me so I wouldn't talk you into wanting to live with me'' she said while rolling her eyes.

''Oh'' I said a bit sadly.

I looked down to my cup and started drawing circles on the top of the cup.

''But don't worry, we will spend time together any times you want'' she said with a smile.

''Dad won't mind?'' I asked.

''He doesn't need to know'' She replied while putting her pointer finger to her mouth as if it's a secret.

I chuckled.

''You're the best, mum'' I stated.

''Glad to hear that'' She said.

We both finished our hot chocolate and decided to leave.

''Let's go, it's already 8:30. You need to pack your clothes'' she said.

''Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that.'' I said.

We both got up and took our shopping bags and headed for the car.

We both slipped into the car.

I opened the radio, since there was nothing left for us to chat.

Avril Lavigne's song, Nobody's Home, blasted on the radio.

**Well I couldn't tell you**

**Why she felt that way**

**She felt it everyday**

**Well I couldn't help her**

**I just watched her make the same mistakes again**

**What's wrong? What's wrong now?**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Dunno where she belongs, where she belongs**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**

**That's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

**Open your eyes, and look outside find the reasons why**

**You've been rejected **

**And now you can't find what you've left behind**

**Be strong, be strong now**

**Too many, too many problems**

**Dunno where she belongs, where she belongs**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**

**That's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

**Her feelings she hides**

**Her dreams she can't find**

**She's losing her mind**

**She's falling behind**

**She can't find her place**

**She's losing her faith**

**She's fallen from grace**

**She's all over the place.**

**She wants to go home but nobody's home**

**That's where she lies, broken inside**

**With no place to go, no place to go**

**To dry her eyes, broken inside**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**Uh-oh**

**She's lost inside, lost inside**

**Uh-oh**

By the time the song finished I was staring at the radio in horror.

'Is that's what's gonna happen to me if something goes wrong?' I thought in horror.

''Don't worry, I won't let it happen'' She said with a chuckle.

''Huh? How did you know that I was thinking about that?'' I asked curiously.

She chuckled again.

''Well… you had that horror on your face and you were staring at the radio like it was the one that was singing with your eyes wide open'' She answered.

''Oh…'' I replied.

After few minutes, we arrived home.

We both entered the house and threw our shopping bags in each other's bedroom.

I took out a small bag, which will only fit for clothes that will last for 1 week or so.

My mum came in with a huge bag with her.

''What's that for?'' I asked eyeing the huge bag.

''That small bag is not enough, you need this one'' She answered.

''How long am I staying there?'' I asked in horror.

''I don't know, all I know is that bag is not enough.'' She replied sadly.

''Oh…''

We started packing my clothes.

Wait a minute mum said I'm going tomorrow because there is no school, but tomorrow is Tuesday.

''Hey mum, isn't tomorrow Tuesday?'' I asked.

''Yeah, why?'' She asked.

''You said I'm going tomorrow since there is no school, but tomorrow is Tuesday which means there is school.'' I said.

She started laughing.

''What's so funny?'' I asked.

''Amu, did you forget that its winter break tomorrow?'' She asked.

''Winter break....? Omg, yeah, I totally forgot!'' I said.

We both laughed.

''Amu, you are so forgetful.'' She stated.

I chuckled.

''Yeah, I must have gotten it from dad'' I said, still smiling.

I noticed my mum stop folding my clothes, and her face turned a bit sad.

''Uh… I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought that up.'' I said.

''Huh? Oh, it's ok, it's not your fault'' She replied and added a smile.

Maybe leaving her alone here is a mistake.

''Hey, mum, don't you think that maybe I cou-'' I tried asking her.

''Oh, no. It's ok.'' She said.

Wow she read my mind.

We finished packing which seemed like forever.

''Well, you better go to sleep now, Amu.'' She said.

'' Yeah you're right, I'm really sleepy'' I said.

''Ok, I'm going to sleep too. Good night.'' She said.

''Good night.''

She walked out of my room and closed the door.

I sighed.

'Tomorrow is gonna be a big day' I thought.

I don't know whether I should be happy or sad.

I stood up and went to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and wore my PJs.

And then I went to sleep.

**(Next day)**

I woke up to the sound of the birds.

Wow it feels nice not waking up from noises of fighting or my stupid alarm clock.

I sat straight on my bed and stretched myself.

I went to the bathroom to get ready for my 'Move Out'.

After I finished, I was wearing short jeans, with black leggings, and a blue t-shirt with a black skull on it.

And the accessories I almost the same as yesterday but with different colors; Huge black sunnies, Blue and black bracelets, and so many necklaces.

I went downstairs and straight to the kitchen.

When I entered I found breakfast in my plate.

'Wow, I dunno why people, like Dr. Phil, say divorce is bad for the children' I thought.

I chuckled at my thought.

''What's so funny?'' My mum asked, while pouring orange juice in my cup.

''Nothing.'' I replied.

We started eating our breakfast.

After I was nearly finished I heard a car park outside.

''Guess she's here.'' My mum said.

''Who is she?'' I asked.

'What does she mean 'She'? Utau can't drive. Wait a minute what if they decided already, and I was staying with my dad and maybe 'She' is his new wife!' I thought with horror written all over my face.

''Just come and see.'' She replied.

When I opened the door I saw Utau leaning on the car with car keys in her hand.

I stared at her, in shock.

''Utau?! Don't tell me you were driving the car, because I don't see a driver anywhere near'' I stated.

She just chuckled.

''Guess what?! I just got my driving license!'' She said, or should I say squealed.

''Omg! Really?! Why didn't you tell me?!'' I said.

I went to check the car from all sides.

''I wanted it to be a surprise.'' She said with a huge smile.

''Oh wow, we can go shopping all the time!! We can go anywhere in the world!'' I said happily.

''I'm sure about the shopping, alright. But going anywhere in the world is a bit overboard.'' She said with a chuckle.

I chuckled too.

''Yeah. I got carried away'' I said, while scratching my head in embarrassment.

**(Amu's Mum's P.O.V)**

'It must be nice to be a teenage girl' I thought.

I smiled. And went to get Amu's luggage.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

My mum brought that luggage, and then Utau and I got into the car and drove away.

Minutes didn't pass and we were already chatting about everything we were gonna do.

''We definitely must go to the beach'' Utau said.

''Uh… isn't it winter break? It's going to be cold outside.'' I stated.

''Who cares?'' She said happily.

''I know I don't'' I said.

We both started giggling.

After 10 more minutes, we arrived at the Hoshina house.

The house was nice, not so big since not a lot of people were in it, but it was decorated nicely.

We both entered the house.

She led me upstairs, and settled me in a black and white room.

The room wasn't that cheerful, but it wasn't depressing either which made it perfect.

''I'll leave you to settle in your new room'' She said.

I can't help but notice her smirk.

'Is it me or is she smirking' I thought.

''Uh… ok'' I replied.

She walked out of the room and closed the door.

'I guess I'll go take a shower' I thought.

I put my huge bag on the bed and took out a towel.

I walked in the bathroom and closed the door.

I took off my clothes and entered the shower.

Their shower was the kind of shower which you step into, and it had glass doors.

After I finished taking a shower, I stepped out of the shower and took the towel and wrapped it around me.

Then I turned around only to see one person that I hoped I wouldn't see especially when I'm in the bathroom.

Ikuto was standing there with his back toward me, and he was taking of his shirt, apparently preparing to take a shower.

The words rang in my mind at that moment.

What. The. Hell.

Well… That's all for chapter 2, I hope you liked it =D

Please Review ^^


	3. Utau's Punishment

MewYuuki: Hey Everyone!! =D Thanks for everyone that reviewed!! I wasn't going to update till a few days, but then I got those people telling me to continue since I had a cliff hanger (Whatever that is XD) at the end of chapter 2 and I know how it feels when that happens, so I decided to update. ^^

Ikuto: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Let's get on with the story already!

Amu: -Smacks Ikuto on the head- Don't be a mean to her!

MewYuuki: Oh, Thank You Amu!! –Hugs Amu-

Amu: You're Welcome –Hugs Back-

Ikuto: -Glares Daggers at MewYuuki-

Utau: -Sigh- I'll do the disclaimer since those idiots are too 'Busy'. MewYuuki doesn't own shugo chara or any of its characters. –Walks To Concert-.

My New Home

Chapter 3: Utau's Punishment.

**Recap:**

Ikuto was standing there with his back toward me, and he was taking of his shirt, apparently preparing to take a shower.

The words rang in my mind at that moment.

What. The. Hell.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

'Eeek! What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?!' I thought.

'Calm down Amu, don't panic.'' I thought.

'Think! Think! Think! Think!'

'If he sees me, I'm never getting from here alive!' I thought.

I stopped running in circles like a crazy girl.

'Amu! You're overdoing it!' I thought.

'Just walk past him and say 'sorry, I thought this was my bathroom' and run for my life' I thought.

'Yup, that's what I'll do.'

'Wait a minute! Utau told me that it's MY room and the bathroom is in it which means its mine!' I thought. 'I'll just wait and see what happens.'

I closed my eyes and waited.

''Boo!'' I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I let out the loudest scream I could.

I opened my eyes to see Ikuto only in his boxers.

''Were you waiting for me to join you in the bath?'' He asked with a smirk on his face.

'' You wish! I already took a bath as you can see!'' I yelled at him.

''Yeah, I can see that you're totally wet'' He replied.

It took me moments to get what he really meant.

''You pervert!'' I yelled at him.

He just chuckled.

''Oh yeah, what are you doing in MY bathroom?'' I asked.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

''Your bathroom? Since you didn't hear Utau well when she explained which room is which, I will tell you'' He said.

''THIS is my bathroom and THAT outside is my bedroom'' He said while pointing at the door that leads to the room when he said 'THAT'.

''Unless YOU didn't hear well, this is MY room'' I said.

''I live here, I know which room is which.'' He said.

''This is MY bathroom'' I said a bit angry.

''Its mine.'' He said getting a bit annoyed.

''It's not yours!'' I yelled.

''Its mine!''

''It's not yours!''

''Mine''

''Not''

''Mine''

''Not''

''Wait who told you it's yours?'' He asked.

''Utau.'' I replied.

'Wait a minute! I know what's going on! Utau made me stay in the same room as Ikuto just so we can get together!' I thought.

''UTAU!!'' We both yelled at the same time.

**(Utau's P.O.V)**

Damn. They figured it out!

'Uh… maybe I should hide!' I thought.

I run fast and hid behind the sofa in the living room.

'Hopefully they won't find me, or I'm toast' I thought.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

That Utau is toast! I Swear if I find her I'm gonna-!

Ikuto and I were searching the house, completely forgetting that I was only in my towel and Ikuto only in his boxers.

Thank god their parents don't live in this house since their mum is a business woman so she's travelling all the time, and their dad was a famous violinist so he was always on tour.

Ikuto found Utau behind the sofa and picked her from the collar behind her neck like a lost puppy.

''Utau!'' I yelled with gritted teeth.

She just laughed nervously.

''Yes, Amu?'' She asked innocently.

''You set me up! You said that was my room while it was Ikuto's room'' I yelled.

''First, let Ikuto put me down, then I'll tell you why.'' She said and crossed her arms; her legs were still not touching the floor.

I sighed.

''Ikuto, let her down'' I told Ikuto.

He did as I told him, and stood next to me with arms crossed just like me.

''Suckers!'' Said Utau.

She pushed pass us and run away.

Ikuto and I were staring stupidly at the empty space that Utau was standing in just few seconds ago.

''That idiot! She tricked us!'' Ikuto yelled.

''Let's go after her!'' I yelled.

''Roger.''

We started our own tag game, Utau was running all around the house, and we were tagging behind her.

Stupid me didn't know all the rooms so I was asked to follow Ikuto.

''Maybe she's in her bedroom'' I said, breathing hard since I was out of breath.

''This isn't working.'' Said Ikuto between breaths.

''Lets split up.'' I suggested.

''Good idea, I'll search inside. You go outside.'' He instructed.

'Outside?! But I'm only in a towel!!' I thought.

''But I'm only in a-'' I tried saying what I thought.

''It doesn't matter, our fences are high, no one will see. Just go to the back yard not the front'' He said.

''Okay'' I said.

I wasn't going to let Utau get away with this. This isn't the first time she tried to get us together, and now even Ikuto is getting annoyed from her, since he didn't want anyone to do what his 'Job'.

I remember last time when we were all racing in the park for fun, she purposely put a stick so I would trip, and Ikuto was running next to me, and of course cached me, at that time, Utau was laughing a devil's laugh behind the tree, she didn't race since she 'Twisted her ankle while walking'. Or at least that's what she said.

And every time we played Truth or dare she would always ask me or dare me something that had to do with Ikuto, and it was getting irritating now.

I went in the back yard and started searching.

As I was still searching, I heard Utau's voice.

''Hey, Amu.'' She said.

I turned around to find Utau with a tall pipe that spits out water (Forgot the name -.-).

''U-Utau, put that down.'' I said a bit scared from what she was going to do with it.

She just smirked.

Before I could say something else, I was being sprayed with freezing cold water.

As I was standing there shivering she just laughed and turned around and run.

But she wasn't going to get away this time, as she run she bumped into an angry Ikuto.

She laughed nervously.

''Oops, wrong turn.'' She said before turning around and trying to run the other way.

But Ikuto would let her of course.

He grabbed her by her clothes and picked her up and led me inside.

**(15 minutes later)**

After A LOT of struggling we finally tied Utau on the chair.

Ikuto and I were in our regular clothes by now.

''Let me go!'' Utau screamed, while trying to get off the chair.

''First, tell me where my room is.'' I said with a devilish grin.

She gulped.

''I showed you your room! Now let me go!'' She yelled.

''That was Ikuto's room!'' I said.

''Sorry Amu, but all the other rooms are full of my music equipments, and some are for my dancing.'' She said and smiled innocently.

''What?! There are a lot of rooms in this house!'' I yelled.

Okay, okay. I know what you guys are thinking, 'this isn't your house, why shouldn't you just be happy with any room they give you?' I would have done that but there's no way I'm staying in the same room as Ikuto.

She sighed.

''Amu, Amu, Amu. The world of music is harsh; it took me a while to deal with it, now it's your turn to deal with it. And that requires having rooms full with music devices.'' She said.

''Liar, 2-3 rooms are full with sovereigns and gift from guys you dated.'' Finally Ikuto said.

That's true, after Utau got rejected by Ikuto, she decided to date guys to forget about him, and that lead her to having so many ex-boyfriends that I lost count after 26.

She gasped.

''That's not true!'' She tried to defend herself.

Ikuto smirked.

''Oh yeah, Amu, I'll be right back.'' He said.

He got up and went upstairs.

''Ikuto, Come back!'' Utau yelled. She was blushing from the embarrassment that was awaiting her.

I smirked devilishly.

After a few minutes, Ikuto came back with stuff in his hand.

He sat down beside me while Utau was still tied up on the chair in front of us.

''Look at this.'' He said.

He showed me a picture of a guy and Utau was kissing his cheek.

The guy had black hair and green eyes; he was taller than Utau in the picture.

I laughed.

Utau just blushed of embarrassment.

''Ikuto! Those are private! Put the back'' She yelled while kicking her legs in the air.

Ikuto just stuck his tongue at her.

''Oh, look at this one.'' He said with a smirk.

He held out a picture of Utau and a guy lying on a bed (with clothes on!)(Don't get the wrong idea)

I looked shocked at the picture.

'Did they-?' I thought. I couldn't even complete the sentence.

''We didn't do it!'' Utau yelled before anyone could make a comment.

Ikuto smirked more.

''You are wearing clothes, but who knows what happened before this picture was taken.'' Ikuto said.

I felt a bit guilty for looking at Utau's stuff.

I took everything that was in Ikuto's hand before he could see anymore.

''that's enough.'' I said.

''Thank you, Amu! Untie me so I can give you a huge hug!'' She said smiling.

''No thanks, I know what you're trying to do.'' I said.

''Damn'' She muttered.

''Listen, Amu. I'm sorry but you'll have to stay in the same room as Ikuto.'' She said.

''Utau! You know I can't do that!'' I told her.

''I don't mind.'' Said Ikuto, smirking.

''Ugh! You shut up! No one asked your opinion!'' I yelled at him.

He pouted.

''Aww. You don't have to be mean.'' He said.

''I will if I wa-'' I said.

''Hello?! Someone's here!'' Utau yelled.

''Ikuto, did you hear that? I think I heard someone's voice.'' I said pretending that I don't hear her.

Sure, I'll survive with Ikuto in that room, but there's no way I'm letting her go without punishment.

''Hmm? No, I think it was your imagination.'' He said, getting the joke.

''What? I'm right here, don't play dumb!'' Utau yelled.

''Uh… I'm hungry. I think I'll go to the kitchen and get something to eat'' I said, getting up.

''Yeah, me too.'' He said.

We got up and went to the kitchen.

''Huh? What just? Amu! Ikuto! Don't do this to me!'' Utau yelled.

We just ignored her.

We were in the kitchen by now.

''How about we order pizza for lunch?'' Asked Ikuto.

''Okay'' I replied.

Ikuto got up and called for pizza.

''Amu, what do you want?'' He asked.

''Uh… I'll take a pepperoni pizza'' I replied.

''Ok then, we'll take one pepperoni pizza and one extra cheese'' Ikuto told the guy on the other line of the phone.

''Hey! What about me?! Untie me, quick!!'' We heard Utau scream from the living room.

''Uh… you want something else?'' The pizza guy on the other side of the phone asked.

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

''Uh… no.'' I replied.

''You sure? I just heard a girl scream that she wanted something.'' The pizza guy said.

''Uh… that was the T.-'' I tried to say T.V but I was cut off.

Utau screamed one of her deafening screams.

'Damn that Utau' I thought.

''Is everything ok, Sir?'' The pizza guy asked.

''Yeah, everything's fine. Just get us the pizza quick''. I said and closed the phone quick.

Amu and I went straight to the living room to see what's wrong.

We found Utau still in her place, on the verge of crying.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''S-S-Spider'' She said fake-crying.

Utau is scared when she sees spiders but never cries. She is just doing that so we can untie her.

She thinks I'm stupid.

''Where?'' I asked.

''I-it was J-Just on top of my l-leg'' She said fake trembling.

I sighed.

I tried to look for it.

Second later I heard another scream.

I turned around to see Amu on the table.

''Spider! There is a spider!" She screamed.

''Where?'' I asked.

Utau was laughing hard at the freaked out Amu.

''There'' Amu pointed to the huge spider that was crawling on the floor.

I run to it and caught with my hands.

I turned around to find a now calm Amu and a still laughing Utau.

'Who does she think she is laughing at my strawberry?' I thought.

I walked up to Utau and put the spider right in front of her face.

''Get it away! Get it away!" She screamed.

Amu was the one that was laughing this time.

''Look who's scared now'' I said laughing.

Before I could do anything the bell rang.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

Could it be the pizza guy?

''I'll go get it'' I said.

I went to open the door only to find 2 police men in front of me.

''Uh… Yes?'' I asked.

''We are the police, we need to search the house?'' Said the officer that was standing on the right.

He has brown hair and blue eyes and looked that he was in his thirties.

''What's going on?'' Ikuto asked.

He was standing behind me.

The officers didn't answer and just entered the house.

They went straight in the living room to find a tied up Utau on the chair.

''We found her'' One of the officers said to his walkey-talkie thingy. (Whatever it's called 0-0)

''Ikuto, what's going on?'' I whispered to Ikuto.

He just shrugged.

The officers came behind us.

''You are under arrest for kidnapping'' He said while using the cuffs to tie my hands.

''What?!'' Ikuto Yelled.

I was too shocked to say anything.

After he tied my hands, he tied Ikuto's.

''Pizza guy heard screams and 'Untie Me' from this house, he said there was a robbery or something, apparently he wasn't lying. '' The officer with brown hair said.

''Utau!'' Yelled Ikuto with gritted teeth.

Everything happened so fast one second we were laughing and now we were behind the bars, in prison.

'Oh boy, I'm dead. What will my mum say when she knows that in my first day in my 'Move Out' I was sent to prison? Prison I tell you, Prison!' I thought while holding the bars that separated me from my freedom.

MewYuuki: -Sigh- Writing a story is boring, but reading the reviews is fun and boosts up my confidence! XD

Ikuto: Stop being a lazy ass and write chapter 4 already!

MewYuuki: What do I look like? A robot? I'm tired and going to rest my hands now! Hmph!

Amu: Ikuto! Look what you did! Now she might not update till a long time! –Smacks Ikuto On the head-

Ikuto: Ow! What?! No! Update plz don't make us wait!

Ikuto and Amu: -Bows down to MewYuuki-

Utau: You idiots! I already did the disclaimer and I'm not doing the 'R&R' now! –Walks Away-

Tadase: Uh…. R&R everyone~!

Everyone: Get out tadase! This is an Amuto zone!

Tadase: –Sulks in a corner and draw circles on the floor- Why does every1 hate me????


	4. Pizza Frenzy

**MewYuuki: Haii, Guys. Sorry for the loooong update. I have a new laptop and my Microsoft word was on trial and it finished, and I didn't know what to do. Until now, I downloaded this new thing called OpenOffice. So, Yay! **

**Ikuto: That is no excuse to take long!**

**Amu: Yeah!**

**MewYuuki: -Cries- Amu! I Though that you were in my side! Waah!**

**Amu: -Panic- I uh…Um… I didn't mean to!**

**Ikuto: -Rolls Eyes-**

**MewYuuki: -Laughs Devilishly- Muahahha! I have Amu under my command! Muahaha!**

**Ikuto And Amu: O_O**

**MewYuuki: NOOOOOOOOOO! I'm acting like Tadase! NOOO! I Need a therapist! OMG! –Runs in circles-**

**Tadase: Hey! Whats wrong with being like me!**

**MewYuuki: -Stops running like crazy- Um… lemme think…. Everything? And who invited you to my story? Get out! **

**Tadase: -Cries- Waah! Meanie! –Runs out of the door-**

**Kiseki: MewYuuki doesn't own SC… Hey! Wait for me! –Runs after Tadase-**

**My New Home**

**Chapter 4: Pizza Frenzy**

**Recap:**

''Pizza guy heard screams and 'Untie Me' from this house, he said there was a robbery or something, apparently he wasn't lying. '' The officer with brown hair said.

''Utau!'' Yelled Ikuto with gritted teeth.

Everything happened so fast one second we were laughing and now we were behind the bars, in prison.

'Oh boy, I'm dead. What will my mum say when she knows that in my first day in my 'Move Out' I was sent to prison? Prison I tell you, Prison!' I thought while holding the bars that separated me from my freedom.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

So here I am, sitting with Ikuto in jail, waiting for Utau to save us before the word reaches mum.

After minutes of waiting which seamed like hours, a guy wearing a policeman uniform came and opened the jail door.

Ikuto and I stood up and went to the door.

After he opened the door, he let us out and gave us two coins.

''You both have one chance to call.'' Said the policeman. The guy had black hair and green eyes, he look about thirty.

Ikuto was first.

He put the coin in the slot and called the person that caused all this in the first place.

Which of course is, Utau.

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

After few rings, she picked up.

''Hello?'' she asked like nothing has happened wrong, like her brother and best friend weren't just sent away to jail and it was her fault.

''Cut the crap, Utau! So when was her highness planning to take us out of jail?'' I yelled.

''Well, her highness hadn't decided yet.'' She replied calmly.

''Get you lazy ass here, and explain to them what really happened!'' I yelled.

''Let me think about it, first.'' She replied.

''Utau! I swear if I see you I'm-'' I replied but the other line hung up on me.

''What the hell happened just now?'' I asked.

''Time's up.'' Stated the policeman.

''What? But I-'' I tried to protest but earned a glare from him.

Better not get us in more trouble.

''My turn.''Said Amu.

''Awesome!'' I said.

I reached my hand to her waiting for her to give me what I want.

''What?'' She asked.

''Give me your coin, I gotta call Utau'' I told her.

''What? No way! It's mine, I wanna call!'' She yelled.

I sighed in frustration.

I pulled the coin from her hand but it ended up in a tug-o-war game.

''Amu. Release!'' I said angrily.

''No! its mine! Mine, mine, mine, mine!'' She yelled like a little girl.

After some more tries, the coin slipped from our hand and flew in the air and landed in what seemed like a water drinking fountain.

We both stared stupidly at it.

Then we both hurried to it.

When we reached to it, we found nothing.

The hole that was in it was big enough to swallow the coin.

''Look what you did!'' we both yelled at the same time.

''Me?''

''Yeah, You!'' We yelled at the same time for the third time.

''Whatever! Back to where u came from!'' Said the policeman.

''What? But u saw what happened! Give me another coin!'' Yelled Amu.

''No way.'' He said.

''But its his fault!'' She yelled while pointing at me.

I rolled my eyes.

''Does it look like I care?'' He said.

He dragged us to the cell.

''But you should!'' Yelled Amu from behind the bars to the already leaving policeman.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

I frowned.

Its all his fault!

Yeah, him.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**(After 10 minutes)**

So here I am.

Hands crossed and my back to Ikuto, since I was mad at him.

And waiting for the Queen Utau to get us out of here.

''Come on, Amu! You wont stay mad to me forever are you?'' Ikuto said.

He's been trying to make me forgive him for the last 10 minutes.

I just ignored him.

He sighed.

''I'll do anything you want! Just talk to me.'' He tried.

I turned to him with a smirk on my face.

''Oh no.'' He said with a horrified expression.

''Oh yes.'' I said, with a smirk still on my face.

''You're gonna do one thing I say when we get out of here, Got it?'' I asked.

He hesitated.

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

How bad can it be?

''Okay.'' I said.

**(After 30 more minutes)**

After what seemed like hours, we finally saw Utau enter the place.

She laughed when she saw us.

We both glared at her.

'Oh, she's going to get it' I thought.

**(In the car)**

So here we are.

A happy me driving.

A happy Amu sitting in the passenger seat next to me.

And an angry Utau sitting in the back seat.

Wanna know what happened?

Okay, so after Utau explained to the police what actually happened, they didn't believe her. So, she was forced to bail us out, which she did. And now you must be thinking 'Utau is rich, why should she be mad?'

Well that's cause yesterday she went on a huge shopping spree and her credit card reached the limit of the week. So, that money was for her and her friend's next shopping spree, especially Amu since she is living with us now.

''You two are going to pay me back... Literally'' Said Utau through gritted teeth.

Amu and I were too happy to talk.

After a few minutes we got home.

Utau already forgave Amu since they were talking like crazy by the time we got home.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

We entered the house.

I heard my stomach grumble.

I groaned.

''Looks like someone's hungry'' Said Ikuto with a chuckle.

''Well, that's to be expected since someone made me skip lunch'' I said while glaring at Utau.

''Hey, I said I was sorry'' She said.

Ikuto sighed.

''Okay. Then, lets order.'' He said while looking at Utau.

**(Utau's P.O.V)**

I know that look.

He wants money.

''Don't look at me! You made me pay all of my money to bail you guys out!'' I said.

''What? You don't even have money to buy at least one pizza?'' He asked.

''Duh! Why did you think I was mad?'' I replied.

''Well we always have another choice...'' Said Ikuto.

''Which is?'' Amu asked.

''...Cook'' He replied.

''But I'm not doing the cooking!'' We all said at the same time.

''I dunno how to cook'' Confessed Amu.

''Me too'' Said Ikuto.

''Me Three'' I said.

We all sighed.

'' How about we all try to cook? We can have some fun at the same time?'' I tried.

They both smiled.

''Good idea'' Ikuto said.

Amu nodded.

We all went to the kitchen.

''What should we make?'' Ikuto asked.

''Pizza!'' Amu and I said.

We all burst out laughing.

''Seriously, whats with us and pizza today?'' Amu asked.

''I guess we wanna make up the pizza that we never ate today'' Ikuto said.

''By the way, What happened to that pizza?'' I asked.

They both looked at each other before shrugging.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

''Okay, So what do we do first?'' I asked Ikuto.

''Yeah?'' Asked Utau while looking at Ikuto too.

''What? Why are you looking at me?'' He asked.

''Well, it was your idea'' Utau said.

''But I dunno how to make pizza'' He said.

''What?'' Utau and I yelled.

''Your girls you should know how to make pizza. I'm a guy, I only get ideas'' He said.

We both sighed.

''Okay, Um... I think there is a recipe book here somewhere'' Utau said.

She opened a few drawers before she found it.

''Okay, here it is,'' She said while flipping through the pages. ''Cheese pizza. Okay. We need ready-made pizza crust, can tomato puree, large clove garlic, bay leaf, dried oregano, basil, shredded mozzarella cheese, and, grated Parmesan cheese.''

Ikuto and I went to get the ingredients. After messing up a bit, we finally got the right ones and got them back to Utau.

Then, we started making the pizza, which turned out to be easy. We didn't mess up a lot and no one got hurt, well, except for Ikuto, since he tried to eat the pizza as soon as it was out of the oven.

Serves him right for just sitting there and doing nothing while Utau and I did the work.

If your wondering why we didn't beat him up for doing nothing then its because he offered to do the dishes after we ate.

After half and hour we were sitting in the living room eating our home-made pizza while watching TV.

''Hey, I'm still wondering what happened to our pizza,'' Ikuto said.

''Oh, yeah, I totally forgot about that,'' I replied.

''Oh well, our pizza tastes better than Pizza Hut **(Do Not Own)**,'' Utau said.

Ikuto and I both looked at her like she was crazy.

''What?'' She said.

''Are you in your right mind? Our pizza isn't even close to tasting as great as pizza hut,'' I said.

''Yeah,'' Ikuto agreed with me.

**(Normal P.O.V)**

Meanwhile in another part of Tokyo sat a certain guy who works in pizza hut in his apartment while eating some 'certain' people's pizza.

_'Heh, those idiots, they didn't even ask for their pizza,''_ He said while finishing off the two pizzas.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

After we finished our little dinner Utau and I headed upstairs to our rooms. Ikuto was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes.

We said our good nights then entered our rooms.

As soon as I Saw the king sized bed I forgot that I was sharing this room with a certain somebody.

I took out my Pj's and changed into them in the bathroom then ran to the bed and crawled into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was already sleeping.

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

I finished doing the dishes, no matter how perverted that sounded, and headed upstairs to my room.

I opened the door and found Amu sleeping in the bed.

_'So, she really doesn't mind me sleeping next to her,' _I thought while smirking.

I changed into my Pj's, which were boxers, and slid next to Amu in the bed.

I closed my eyes and went to sleep, but, not before imagining her outburst the next morning.

I smirked at the thought of that.

**MewYuuki: That's all for this chapter. I just wanted to say sorry for the LOOOOOOOOOOONG update again. **

**Amu and Ikuto: We don't forgive you.**

**MewYuuki: I wasn't asking for your forgiveness, you idiots.**

**Amu and Ikuto: Aww, that's just mean.**

**MewYuuki: Serves your right. Anyways, please R&R =)**


	5. Doomsday Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or any of the mentioned songs etc in this story.**

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

The next day, I felt the sun shining down on my face. I groaned and turned away from it, savoring the last scrap of sleepiness I had left. I didn't feel like waking up that morning. Come to think of it, I never feel like waking up in the morning. Who does? And if you do, you're probably not human. I heard the bed squeak, and the noise was loud enough to rouse me.

I opened my eyes, and my blurry vision caught a glimpse of the color blue and the color of skin. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Why, good morning, Amu," I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

I frown in confusion, my vision still blurry. _Since when do colors speak? _When my eyes refocused, _he, _filled up my vision. Ikuto was laying there next to me, shirtless, with his head propped on his hand and a smirk adorning his face. I let out a loud shriek, immediately got up, and tried to get off the bed.

Which obviously didn't end well, since my legs got tangled up in the sheets and I ended up falling and hitting the floor. I shot up immediately and glared at Ikuto who was laughing his but off on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I yell at him.

"Why, Amu, did you forget that this was my room," he says, that stupid smirk still plastered on his face.

"And didn't we agree that you won't be sleeping here?" I retort.

He seemed to be in deep thought, which I was sure he wasn't since Ikuto didn't had a brain. Not one in his head anyway, if you know what I mean.

"Nope, we didn't."

I sigh in frustration and cross my arms over my chest.

"What are you so annoyed about anyway, you got to sleep with me, you should be glad," he says.

I glare at him, but a blush still creeps up to my cheeks when he mentions the sleeping together part.

"Psh, yeah, who wouldn't want to get harassed in their sleep, right? I bet that's every teenager girl's dream," I say sarcastically.

I don't bother waiting for him to reply. I just get some clothes and drag myself to the bathroom. As I enter the bathroom and turn around to close the door, I end up facing Ikuto. Again.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm going to take a shower with you," Ikuto smirks.

I hit him with my towel once and push him all the way outside, while he just keeps on laughing.

"You wish," I say, before shutting the door in his face.

"No, you wish, Amu," I hear him say from the other side of the door.

I shake my head in frustration and get ready for the crazy day that is yet to come. And that is exactly what living with Utau and Ikuto was like. Crazy. And yes, I have the right to deduce that from simply spending one day with them. If one day meant ending up in jail, I had no idea what a couple of weeks would lead up to. I shudder at the idea.

I walk down the stairs, after I finished taking a shower and getting dressed. I was dressed in a white dress and a black leather jacket with a pair of black converse. I had my still wet hair put down, and I wore a couple of bracelets and necklace.

Utau and Ikuto were already sitting on the island table in the kitchen when I reach them, and Ikuto whistles when I enter.

"You're looking hot today, Amu," he says, smirking. Utau sniggers at that.

I ignore him and head towards the chair at Utau's right, the furthest away from Ikuto, and I purposely hit his back with my elbow when I pass by him, making him choke in his cereal. I laugh out loud at that. Utau does too. I just don't understand that girl. Who's side was she on? One time she's giggling away with me, the next she's on Ikuto's side. I shake my head at her, not really angry at her like I ought to be.

I take a bowl of cereal and settle down next to Utau.

"So, what are the plans today?" Utau asks, as I'm taking my first bite.

I get an idea immediately. "How about we go to an amusement park?" I ask, already excited at the mere idea.

"Ah, Amu, you'r still a child even though your body says otherwise," Ikuto says. I glare at him, and cross my arms over my body protectively. _See what I have to go through every single day I'm hanging around Ikuto? It's freaking exhausting just being around him!_

"Hmm, that might not be such a bad idea, Amu," Utau finally agrees with me.

I smile at her and silently thank her.

"Well, the amusement park it is," says Ikuto clapping his hands together.

I pointedly glare at him. "And who said you were going?"

"Ah, you're hurting my feelings, Amu. Why wouldn't I want to go on a date with my girlfriend?" he asks, innocently.

I knew he was talking about me since obviously he wasn't talking about his sister.

"First of all, I don't care about your feelings, and second of all, I'm not your girlfriend!" I yell at him. "You. Are. Not. Coming. With. Us. And that's final," I finish, crossing my ams over my chest for good measure.

"I am going, wether you like it or not, Amu. After all, you need someone to hold your hand while you're screaming your head off on a roller coaster," he says confidently.

I don't bother replying to him that I do not scream on roller coasters like a little girl, and instead turn towards Utau. "Utau, do something!" I yell at her desperately.

Utau looks from me to Ikuto and then to me again. I could see the gears working in her head, and I could also tell when an idea finally clicked in her mind. Knowing Utau, it was probably a stupid idea. No offense to her but almost all her ideas were stupid. They were always ideas a first grader would normally come up with.

"I know! Let's play scissors, paper, or rock!" she says, as if she just figured out how to launch a rocket. I bang my head on the counter but agree to the idea anyway. Ikuto agrees to it too.

"Okay, I won't be playing because I'm neutral on this decision, so you and Ikuto are going to be playing," Utau decides.

I nod my head in agreement and so does Ikuto. Utau counts till three and we start. I end up choosing scissors while Ikuto chooses rock. I smirk in triumph, and Ikuto doesn't look bothered by it which kind of worries me.

We play again. This time I go with paper while Ikuto goes with scissors. I groan when I realize he won the second round. We were playing it three times, just for good measure. I get frustrated when we play for a third time. I choose rock, and Ikuto to my utter horror chooses paper.

I just sit down and gape at his hand which was now closed in a fist in triumph. Ikuto just smirks at me and says something about taking care of me while we're there but I'm not listening. Instead I'm glaring at Utau who has started grinning when Ikuto won. _What's her deal anyway? _Utau stops grinning as soon as she catches me glaring at her. She looks scared at me glaring at her. _Yeah, you should be! _I yell at her in my mind.

I groan in frustration, I seem to be doing a lot of that now that I'm living with them and I blame it on Ikuto. I swear that guy could be sold off to make an old angry women die somewhere in the world from complete frustration of him. He was just that annoying. Somewhere when I'm daydreaming I would imagine him falling in a hole and die. Yeah, I'm dark and sick but with Ikuto you'd be crazy not to be. And that was just it, he makes me go crazy. And not in a good way either.

We immediately set out to the amusement park. Ikuto was driving and Utau made me sit on the passenger seat, even though I protested like a zillion time. I was intent on making Ikuto annoyed that day so I switched on the radio and looked for a song that I was sure to drive him crazy. In a bad way of course. It kind of drove me crazy too, but as long as it annoyed Ikuto, I didn't care.

After looking for it for five minutes straight, I finally found it. Justin Bieber's song Baby. I smirk when Ikuto glances at the radio as if Justin Bieber himself was stuffed inside it somewhere and was singing.

"What the heck? Change that stupid song!" Ikuto says, reacting the exact why I wanted him to.

"I'm not changing it. You both agreed that I was going to control whatever song we listen to," I reply back, smirking at him. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that. They both agreed to that, so I can sit in the passenger seat. Now Ikuto was paying the price. I give a quick glance at Utau, who doesn't like the song either. She claims to not like it, anyway, but I know she's lying. Once while I was at a sleepover at her house, I caught her making out with a Justin Beiber poster that she kept hidden behind all her clothes in her massive closet. I never let her see the end of it, even though she made me promise not to tell anyone.

She was blushing right now, probably remembering her embarrassing incident. As soon as I catch her eyes, she knows what I'm planning. She always does, and she smirks with me. Damn, we girls are evil.

As soon as I look back at the road, I start singing along. I was so intent on annoying the hell out of Ikuto, I was actually worried that somewhere along the years of knowing him, he had made me lose my sanity.

Ikuto groans when Utau starts singing alone too. I couldn't wipe off the stupid grin that was dominating my face. Not when Ikuto was gripping the steering wheel so hard, his knuckles were starting to turn white. One thing I knew about Ikuto, was that he hated Justin Bieber. And I mean, hated hated. Not just the normal hating. And I was totally using that to my advantage right now.

Ikuto heaves a sigh of relief when the song is over. The next song plays, and to my utter happiness (and horror) it's another Justin Bieber song. It seemed that the radio channel was doing some kind of Justing Bieber songs marathon.

I took that as a sign from God that Ikuto definitely deserves this torture. After all, I was getting lucky for a reason wasn't I?

And that was how the entire one hour ride to the amusement park went. I didn't know how Ikuto survived the entire ride without getting some kind of Justin Bieber Mad Cow Disease. Did that disease even exist? It should. It should be something like this.

_Justin Bieber Mad Cow Disease: A disease where the person affected by it, obtains seizures and/or sudden blackouts when listening to a Justin Bieber song. Some nausea may go along with amnesia making the patient forget every single good out there._

_Symptoms: Seizures, Blacking out, Amnesia, Nausea, Uncontrollable shaking, Migraines, Delusions and/or Hallucinations._

_Cure: When subjected with a Justin Bieber song, stop whatever you are doing and start running away from the sound until you are completely out of hearing range._

I grin at that as I'm unbuckling my seat belt. Ikuto notices this and asks, "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing," I reply still smiling. Ikuto shakes his head and gets out of the car as fast as he can to escape the song. He seems to visibly relax when the song was no longer grating his ear drums. _Well, what do you know, the cure worked. _

We bought the tickets and entered the park, all of us immediately heading in three different direction. We all notice this and step in our tracks, and turn to face each other.

"I wanna go-" we all start saying at the same time.

We all sigh in unison, knowing what this meant.

"Great," we all said that the same time again. This happened every single time we came to an amusement park. Each one of us had different ideas on where and what rides to ride and we never seemed to agree on one thing. I think we spent more time deciding where to go instead of actually having fun. It was quite sad actually. _That's what you get for having so many __best friends._I roll my eyes at the voice in my head.

We all start walking towards each other, each one of us intent on having their way.

"I wanna go eat," Ikuto says. He's always the one thinking about his stomach first.

"I wanna ride the ferris wheel," Utau says. She's always the one who opts our for the slow and, in my opinion, boring rides.

"I wanna go ride an actual roller coaster," I say. I'm always the one who wants to do what normal people come to an amusement park to do. Ride roller coasters.

"But you know I don't like roller coasters," Utau protests.

"And you know that I don't like wasting ten minutes of my life stuck on a boring ride that only kids or couples who are going on a cheesy date ride on. It's such a bore," I whine.

We both look at to where Ikuto was standing, both of us sure that he was going to agree to what we were saying with a bit of persuasion. But to our surprise he wan't there.

"Where did he go? He was standing here a minute ago," Utau says.

I groan. "I know exactly where that pig headed guy is," I say, storming in the direction that Ikuto must have headed towards a minute ago.

I find him exactly where I thought I would. In the food court. _Guys and their freaking stomachs. _He couldn't wait for five minutes for us to make a decision. Instead, he was sitting on a table stuffing himself with junk food and looking quite pleased with himself.

I stomp towards him. Utau tells me to calm down but I know that I won't be able to. I stop when I'm standing right next to him. He looks up at me and grins. "Want to sit down and take a bite, Amu?" he asks, patting his lap for me to sit down. That just angers me more, and I clamp my hand on his shirt and pull him up to his feet. Using his shirt, I pull him down to my eye-level and glare at him.

"What is wrong with you? Can't you for once act like a mature person?" I ask him.

"Well, Amu, I would act like one but it's kind of hard when you're a few inches away from my face," he says while smirking. I immediately let go of his shirt as if it scalded my hands and stomp my foot in frustration. Just to spite him, I take the last piece of sandwich he has on his plate and storm off.

He follows me like a lost puppy. "Hey, I wasn't done with that," he yells at me. I ignore him and throw the sandwich in the closest bin I found before turning back towards him and Utau.

"Now that you're done filling up that endless pit you're always feeding," I say giving a glare at his stomach. "can we decide what we're going to do next?"

Ikuto still looks a bit annoyed that I threw away his sandwich but he still answers anyway. "I vote for riding a roller coaster."

"I agree," I say.

Utau gapes at both of us. "But I don't like roller coasters!" she whines.

"Stop being such a baby," Ikuto says.

"Yeah, Utau, stop being such a baby," I repeat what Ikuto just said with a smirk on my face. _Hah, payback!_

Ikuto and I head towards the closest roller coaster with Utau screaming abuse behind us. We stand in line, and she just huffs and stomps her feet in annoyance.

"I hate you two!" she yells. "I feel like I'm being ganged up on all of the time by you two. It's so not fair!"

"We crossed 'not fair' when we ended up in jail because of you, Utau," I say. "Consider this revenge and in my opinion we're letting you off lightly."

"Humph."

_Ikuto is being unusually quite. _"Hey, Ikuto, has your big blabbing mouth finally decided to take a vacation?" I tease him.

I get no reply. I raise my eyebrows at this, not used to being ignored by Ikuto. Not that I liked the attention I got from him or anything. I look to see what he has been staring at all this time and I open my mouth in outrage when I realize what he has been staring at. A girl. A freaking girl with a giant chest.

I roll my eyes at him and stamp on his feet, annoyed at him.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he yells in outrage.

"Can you get your head out of the gutter for once, please?" I ask, in a fake innocent voice. "It's your turn to pay."

"Wait a minute, my turn? Why don't you pay for a change?"

"Umm... because your the guy here so you might as well be the gentlemen that the girls think you are," I fake gag when I mention 'gentlemen'. _Psh... yeah right._

"Maybe if you looked and acted more like a girl, I would act a bit more like a gentleman," he retorts.

I gape at him and glare. "How dare you? Well I'm sorry my butt size doesn't match your criteria."

Ikuto snorts at this. "Butt size? Try bust size."

"Well why don't you try-" I say but a sound of someone clearing their throat interrupts me.

We both turn around only to see that we were already at the front of the line and the guy that sells the ticket was looking at us strangely. I blush in embarrassment to when I realize that he had heard the conversation. _Damn Ikuto to hell! He's always embarrassing me in front of cute boys. _

"Uh.. w-we'd like three tickets for the roller coaster," I stutter.

Thankfully, the ticket-seller guy who's tag name spells Tyler smiles at me. His strange look has faded now. He slips the tickets under the glass and Ikuto takes them, and luckily takes his money out to pay.

Before we turn around to leave, Tyler says, "By the way, I think your bust size is just fine." He was smiling at me when he said that, and I feel my cheeks form up and a goofy smile starts forming on my face. Before I could say anything though, I feel a hand -Ikuto's- grab my forearm and drag me away, with Utau trailing behind us.

"What was that about?" Ikuto asks, surprisingly angry.

"He was just being nice."

"Yeah, more like creepy."

"Oh shut up, at least he appreciates me."

"More like appreciates your bust size."

"Oh, grow up. Let's go the ride is starting."

After the ride (which, by the way, was awesome. Utau didn't think so. She spent ten minutes dry heaving over a bin while Ikuto and I went to eat cotton candy. She called us evil for 'abandoning' her while Ikuto called her evil for expecting us to watch her dry heave.) we decided to ride a few more. Utau was adamant about not riding and even though Ikuto tried to physically drag her to one, she would budge so she ended up waiting for us in the food court.

She was bored but she got us to promise to ride the ferris wheel with her if she let us ride as many roller coaster as we wanted, which was fine by me. So at about one o'clock, Ikuto and I had ridden most of the roller coasters and we were all sitting and eating lunch before we were going to head to the ferris wheel.

The ferris wheel was huge, big enough to overlook most of the city. I never really like ferris wheels. They were boring as hell, and I never understood Utau's fascination of them.

"Come on, let's go, the ride is starting," Utau squealed. She ran to the ride like a little girl. Both Ikuto and I roll our eyes at her.

We all shuffle into one of the cars. It was a blue one, which I had to admit brought out the color of Ikuto's eyes. It was big enough to stand in, but I just sat down next to Utau.

The ride starts to move after taking in all of the passengers. I yawn in boredom by the time we were up all of the way. Utau was standing with her hand splayed over the glass and she was 'oohing' and 'aahing' at the scenery which she had probably seen a million times before.

Then suddenly, the ride screeches to a stop with us hanging there at the top. I look around in confusion.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"I have no idea," Utau says.

**(Ikuto's P.O.V)**

I smirk at the sudden idea that crossed my mind. I knew Amu had this irrational fear whenever she was on a ferris wheel. She was always scared that something will happen and we end up falling straight from the top. This was the perfect moment to tease her about it. How could I let this opportunity pass me up? Hehe, I was such an evil bastard.

I get up and go to the other side of the car. Amu and Utau had their backs facing me, as they were both staring through the glass. I grab onto one of the chairs, steel myself, and start shaking the car. I hear Amu audibly gasp.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

What was that? The car just shook. "Oh my god, did you feel that?" I yell.

"I did! I did!" Utau yells back.

"There it goes again," I yell again, feeling the car shake underneath me. "Oh god, what if there was an earthquake down there?" I yell again, my mind circling with all of these horrible thoughts. Ok, let's pause for a second. I kind of forgot to mention one thing. I'm scared of ferris wheels. Yup, you read that right. I'm not scared of roller coasters but ferris wheel's scare the living crap out of me, and I kind of get a bit hysterical when something goes wrong in a ferris wheel. Like I am right now.

"Holy crap, stop scaring me more, Amu."

"Or what if it's the end of the world? Oh my god, we're all going to die in a freaking ferris wheel!" I yell hysterically. "Utau, you idiot! I'm so going to haunt your ass for letting me die in a ferris wheel! I could be somewhere amazing right now, when the world is ending! I could be in Las Vegas or Scotland or... or Hogwarts. Yeah, I could've been talking to Snape right now instead of being stuck in a ferris wheel!" I rambled on, without any clue to what I was saying. "I can't die now. I'm only sixteen. I've never even had my first kiss yet, for god's sake! I've never even seen a guy naked yet. Or half-naked for that matter!" I turn towards Utau who was staring at me like I had just stripped naked and started singing the Star Trek theme song (if that even exists) and clasp her hands.

Utau, I am so sorry for making fun of your Bieber Fever all this time, and I'm sorry I lied to you about the stiletto heels I borrowed and never returned back. I didn't donate it to an orphan, I lost a bet with Saaya and I had to give it to her in return. I was also the one who broke your I-pod, and yes I know I said that it got robbed but it didn't. Oh and you remember that nasty rash you got in eighth grade? That was my fault, I accidentally sent you some Poison Ivy instead of flowers when you won that singing competition. And remember when that dog you adopted chocked that one time? That was my fault too. I fed him some food when you told me not to. And that time in fifth grade at the sleepover when you woke up with the worst hair ever? That was me. I tried giving you a makeover when you were sleeping but I ended up messing up instead. And that time in seventh grade when you liked that boy, Kyle? He liked you too but I threatened to eat him if he got close to you because I kind of liked him too," I ramble on. The car lurches one more time, I step back until my back hits the wall and slide down the wall. "Oh god, I don't want to die a virgin!"

I bury my face in my hands and wait for my impending doom. A minute passes and nothing happens. But then I hear something I never thought I would here on the day of doom. Laughter. I frown in confusion and I'm outraged to think someone would think that this situation was funny. The car stops lurching and I look up. Ikuto. Ikuto was laughing so hard with his hands clamped over his stomach and tears almost leaking from his eyes.

Then suddenly it all dawns over me. It was a trick. I wasn't dying. Nobody was dying. It was all a ruse. I suddenly remember what I had been talking about for the past five minutes and I could _feel _my entire face heating up.

"You threatened to eat him?"

**Toomii: Oh man, I've got nothing to say about the LONG update, and I know a sorry won't cut it .**

**Ikuto: You're damn right it won't!**

**Amu: -Nods head-**

**Toomii: I know, I know. I don't even know why I haven't updated and I know there is no excuse for it. I've moved schools since then. This new private school has been literally keeping me busy every single day. **Warning: Rant coming up. Ignore it to keep your brain cells safe** I come back home at five o'clock most days of the week. I literally have 13 exams per week, and it's throughout the year too. Not a one time thing. I've got my GCSEs coming up, and my above 90 average is threatening to fall in the 80s. I've also moved houses (As if moving schools wasn't enough -.-). Instead of having my weekends free, I have to go to school every single Thursday (over here, our weekend is Thursday and Friday, so it's like I'm going to school on Saturdays if you take your weekends into consideration). I've been having some Writer's Block for a while – ok, maybe more than a while- But I kind of gotten over that after I tried NaNoWriMo for the first time. The only problem is now that I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not. I don't read Shugo Chara fics anymore, I feel my writing style has changed (Dunno if it's better or worse) and I also feel like I've lost my sense of humor (I blame the new tough school! -.-" Seriously, I could go on and on about how much I hate this new school. It sucks the creativity right out of you, and I'm not even kidding when I say that. We have no Art, Music, or P.E lessons after you get to the "higher" grades which is where I'm at right now).**

**That is why now I'm asking for your advice. Should I start off a new story, or should I just continue this one? Tell me what you think =3**

**Amu: Wow...**

**Ikuto: Yeah, I can't believe you made us sit and listen to all of that load of crap. -crosses arms and huffs-**

**Amu: Hey, be nice! I meant wow, as in that's a lot of things to juggle at once.**

**Toomii: Aww thank you for understanding, Amu! -Hugs Amu-**

**Ikuto: Gag! Now, let's get this over with so can you please R&R so Toomii will update this faster? The more reviews she gets the more warm and fuzzy she feels and the more motivated she gets to write. **

**Toomii and Amu: -Nod head in agreement-**

**Toomii: Oh, and can you tell me if this writing style is better or is the one I used in the other chapters is? I tried writing like that one, but I just don't know how o.O and that's weird considering it's written by the same person. I guess I grew up and matured? -Shrugs- I would appreciate any advise or constructive criticism. **


	6. Popcorn Feud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Chapter Six

Popcorn feud

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

The next day was the worst day ever. I knew that both Utau and Ikuto won't let me see the end of what happened yesterday, and I was right. Of course I was. Utau and Ikuto were pure evil. It must run in the family or something.

Luck wasn't on my side that day as I found myself getting into situations that involved me being reminded about yesterday. I even had a nightmare the night before, and let me tell you, it was not pretty. The day kind of went like this:

_Situation 1:_

"Hey, Amu! Can you come in my room for a second?" I hear Utau calling. I was sitting on the couch, watching Supernatural (Which is the awesomest show ever, by the way) when she called me. I didn't feel like tearing my eyes away from the television, but I did anyway and reluctantly headed towards Utau's room upstairs.

"What do you want, Utau?" I ask her in a whining voice, while pushing her door open. Utau was standing behind a chair which was currently occupied by a (seemingly) innocent Ikuto. He had a towel wrapped around his neck, and I realized she was giving him a haircut. Utau always did Ikuto's haircuts. She was surprisingly good at it.

"I need to get something from downstairs, can you brush Ikuto's hair while I get it?"

I roll my eyes at the simple request. "You made me miss my favorite show because of this?" I say but still head towards Ikuto. Utau just thanks me and leaves the room.

I grab the brush and lean towards Ikuto's head to start brushing it but he immediately ducks his head and escapes my attempt. I glare at him, not wanting to waste more time than needed so I can get back to my show.

"Stop moving, Ikuto," I growl at him.

He suddenly smirks and meets my eyes in the mirror. "I'd rather wait for Utau. I don't want to end up with the 'worst hair ever' thanks to your amazing makeover skills."

I feel my eyes twitch in annoyance at him and the brush almost snaps between my hand.

_Situation 2:_

I was arranging a few different types of flowers in a vase. The flower's were Utau's and she had just received them from God knows what boyfriend she was dating at the moment. It was as some kind of apology and Utau didn't want to have anything to do with them, and I wasn't about to let them go to waste so I took them and was currently arranging them.

I saw Ikuto walk behind me from the corner of my eye. "Make sure that you don't slip some poison ivy there by 'accident', Amu. I wouldn't want you getting a nasty rash. Not when we're sleeping together," he says while laughing (evilly).

My hand clenches into a fist and a poor rose gets crushed between my fingers. _Damn you, Ikuto! This is all your fault! And Justin Beiber's too! (I have no idea what he did wrong, but I'm sure he did something!). Damn his ear grating songs to hell!_

_Situation 3:_

"What do you think?" Utau asks, twirling around in the dress she was currently trying on. I was helping her pick a dress for her date that night (Utau and her boyfriend (well ex-boyfriend to be more accurate) officially broke up after a heated argument on the phone. The conversation was loud enough to filter through the bathroom walls while I was taking a shower. Yeah, Utau had some pretty strong vocal chords alright. I have no idea how she managed to snag herself a date in the same day, but it was Utau after all. She could make magic happen just like that.)

"It looks perfect," I reply, really meaning it. The dress looked really nice on her. It was purple which matched her eyes and made them stand out. It was a strapless dress that reached just above the knee and she was wearing black leggings underneath with four inch heels. She looked gorgeous.

"Hmm... let me try on some different pair of heels. Can you hold on to these Amu so they don't get lost in between all this mess of clothes?" she asks, taking off the heels. I nod at her and stretch my hands to receive the heels, but as soon as the heels met my palm it was snatched back by Utau.

"Oops, I forgot to mention how much I liked these heels. I wouldn't want to get them... well you know... donated to an orphanage by accident," she says in a teasing manner. She didn't mean it. I could tell that much from the tsukyiomi trademark smirk she had on her face right now. She was intentionally making me mad!

I wanted to yell at her to stop it already, but I knew that I kind of deserved it. I mean, after all, it could've been worse. At least she was still talking to me. _I doubt she would have if you have spouted out all the rest of the 'accidents' that you have made, _I think, swallowing at the mere idea of the what could have happened in that situation.

I don't let her see that she was annoying me. Instead I just say, "Yeah, I wouldn't want some poor orphan teetering in these heels only to fall and break her neck." I somehow found a way to make it sound threatening. As if she was the one who was going to fall and break her neck. She only looked worried for a moment though as she twirls around walks back into her gigantic closet.

So yeah that was pretty much how my day went. At night, Utau left for her date. I was still raging about what had happened today. I wanted revenge, and I wanted it now. And nothing

I walked towards the window to see who this mysterious guy she was going out on a date was and my mouth instantly hangs open when I see the man was was currently walking up towards the door. Guess who he was.

Kyle.

Holy crap!

What is he doing here? I haven't seen him since seventh grade ended, and don't even ask me how I remember him. I would recognize the gorgeous brown-hair-green-eyes combo that he sported. After seventh grade had ended he moved to another school. A part of me was embarrassed to think that it was because of my 'threat.' Poor boy, he must have been scarred for life.

Okay, enough mortifying I-will-eat-you memories and back to reality. As if this day couldn't get any worse and now he shows up! I still remember my confession to Utau yesterday about the threat. She must have called him up as soon as she found out that he actually liked her. To be true... I kind of still like him too. I mean, I know that he pretty much thinks I'm mental right now but... maybe he might be into that?

"Amu?"

Ya right, who was I kidding? I bet he still had nightmares about what my stupid seventh grader self has said to him. If he was scared enough to leave school, I'm surprised he didn't leave the whole country and get some extreme therapy.

"Amu?"

"Amu?"

"Amu!"

"What?" I yell at the voice that was nagging me. I notice Ikuto standing next to me also facing the window. He was looking at me like I had just morphed into an alien right in front of him. "What is it?" I ask again.

"You're kind of cutting my blood circulation," he replies.

I frown in confusion. What the heck is he talking about? I look down and notice that I was gripping his wrist so hard his hand was pale compared to the rest of his arm. I immediately let go and snatch my hand back to my side. He must have been standing here the whole time and I must have clutched onto the closest thing – his hand – when I was thinking about Kyle and Utau.

Speaking of Kyle and Utau...

"Where the heck are they?" I yell not seeing them anywhere in the front yard.

"Uh... they left like fifteen minutes ago. Welcome back to earth Amu," Ikuto says in a bored tone while heading back to watch t.v.

An idea quickly flits through my mind. I had no idea why but I felt like joining (or more like stalking) Utau to her date. Maybe it was because I still liked Kyle, or maybe I just wanted revenge on her. Either way I was going to that cinema they were headed to right now one way or another.

"Ikuto, drive me to the cinema right now!" I command him.

Ikuto who had his hands on the back of his head now raises an eyebrow at me. "What's the magic word?"

I grit my teeth at him. Why the hell did I think this was going to be easy? "Please?" I say in a small chocked up voice.

"Will you let me sleep on the bed then?" he asks hopefully. Oh, I forgot to mention. After yesterdays incident, I was pissed at Ikuto as I was supposed to be. So I was actually angry enough to convince (*cough* threaten *cough*) him into sleeping on the couch that was in the bedroom. And fully clothed too. Heh, serves him right.

I sigh. I didn't want to sleep in the same bed with him but then again I needed to see where Kyle and Utau were going. "Okay, fine," I say in an annoyed voice.

"In boxers?"

"Don't push it, Ikuto," I say to him, gritting my teeth.

"Fine, then. I'd rather stay here and watch t.v."

I throw my hands in the air in exasperation. "Okay, okay. Can we go now?"

He smirks at me but luckily gets up and heads to the door. Let the stalking begin.

We get in the car and after fighting over who gets to choose the song selection (Ikuto wins...-sigh-) we finally start our "journey". Utau had told us that they were going to the movies first then to dinner. There was only one cinema that was in driving distance so Ikuto and I headed there.

Utau hadn't told us what movie she was going to see but I knew for a fact that she was going to see Breaking Dawn. Utau was obsessed with Twilight. I, on the other hand, didn't like it one bit and I wasn't planning on watching it. But, hey, desperate times call for desperate measures. So I got the tickets, Ikuto bought the food and we headed into the cinema hall. I had luckily wore a hoodie and a jean skirt so I pulled the hoodie over my head to conceal my pink hair which could be obviously seen even in the dim hall.

We sat down a row behind Utau and Kyle. We had kept quite throughout half of the movie so they didn't realize we were behind them. But I should have known that peace and quite didn't exist when Ikuto was around.

"Hey, pst, why does that Edward dude look like he has a layer of makeup put on him?" Ikuto asks nudging me with his elbow.

"Because he is supposed to be a vampire," I reply, sighing.

A minute passes.

Another nudge.

"Why does she look anorexic?" Ikuto asks.

"Because the baby is making her weak," I reply in frustration.

Another minute passes. Nudge.

"Why don't they just kill the baby?"

I growl in frustration. "Because it's her freaking baby, now stop asking me stupid questions," I whisper back to him.

Nudge, nudge.

"Is that chick a vampire too?" he says motioning towards Bella on the screen.

"No."

"Then why the heck is she drinking blood?"

"'cause she has to."

"Why does she like it?"

"..."

"She probably has some kind of weird fetish on blood. I wonder how their sex life is."

I roll my eyes at him.

Another five minutes pass in peace. Then... nudge.

"Her stomach is so-"

"Will you stop it already?" I whisper/yell at him.

"I will if you kiss me. At least we'll be doing something productive instead of watching a movie about a vampire knocking up a human," he whispers, smirking.

I shake my head at him. He snakes his arm around my waist and I immediately step on his foot.

"Ow!" he stage whispers.

"Serves you right!"

Utau and kyle start to turn around at the sudden commotion and I freeze. If they turned around they would definitely see us and then what would I say? That I came here to spy on them? Yeah, that would turn out lovely.

Ikuto, always the fast thinker, puts his hand behind my neck and pulls me towards him, making me nuzzle his neck. _What the heck is he doing? _I try to fight him off, but then I realize what he was doing. For Utau and Kyle, it seemed as if we were making out and since my face was buried behind Ikuto's head, my hair was unnoticeable. Ikuto's hair appeared to be black in the dimmed hall so it wasn't unusual. _Damn this bastard, he's actually smart._

Kyle and Utau turn forward again and I hear Kyle mutter something about "immature teenagers making out in the cinema", my cheeks heat up because of that. Not that the mental image of Ikuto and I making out is that great, anyway. I push off Ikuto and turn back towards the movie, my cheeks still on fire. Ikuto smirks at this.

"Looks like someone wishes we had made out for real," he says in a teasing voice.

"Shut up! It's... it's just getting hot here," I whisper back. He just nods back not looking convinced.

Towards the end of the movie, I had the bucket of popcorn on my thighs and I was actually paying attention to the movie. It turned exciting towards the end and I was actually excited about it. Not that I would ever admit that to anyone.

My hand dives back into the bucket, but it touches one of my thigh instead. I look down in confusion and notice that the bucket of popcorn was no where to be seen. I look at the empty chair to my right and it wasn't there either so I look to my left where Ikuto was sitting and I realize that he had MY popcorn sitting over his lap and he was happily munching on them.

I grow irritated in seconds. "Ikuto, give me back my popcorn."

"But I'm hungry," he whines.

I glare at him. _There he goes with that huge stomach of his. Honestly I have no idea how the hell he manages not to get fat. I mean, he had abs for god's sake! How in the world does he keep them with the amount of food he eats in one day. I could swear the he eats enough food in one day to feed a whole family in Africa._

"What happened to you popcorn?"

He gestures to his feet. I look down and notice the empty popcorn bucket sitting on the floor. My eyes twitch in annoyance.

"Well, I don't care. You had your share and this is mine!"

"But I paid for it."

"And I paid for the tickets now give it back!" I say my voice raising higher. A few people were starting to look at us in annoyance but I just ignored them.

"No."

"Give it!"

"No.

"Give. It."

"...No."

"I swear to God Ikuto if you don't hand it to me this second you'll be sleeping on the cold floor wearing nothing but your boxers!"

"I don't mind. I'll just sneak in bed and snuggle with you in the middle of the night."

"No you won't, I'll lock you out of the room."

"You can't."

"Yes I can."

"No, you can't."

"We'll just have to see about that."

"I guess we will."

"..."

"..."

"Ikuto, you jerk!" I'm fully yelling at him right now. I grab the bucket form his hand and try to pull it away, but he just grips on it tightly as if his life depended on it. Flashbacks from the last time we were stuck in jail come back to me.

Pull.

Pull.

Pull.

Pull.

I stand up now and he follows too. "Hey! Sit down!" someone screams at us.

"Give it back to me!" I yell at him, ignoring everyone's annoyed faces.

"Get your own!"

"This is mine!"

"No it's not, I paid for it!"

"Stop being cheap and give it back!"

"Stop being a fat ass and let go of it!"

I immediately let go of it as soon as he says the words fat, letting out a huge gasp. _Did he just call me...? Oh hell to the no, he's going to get it. No one calls me fat and gets away from it. Just ask my home economics partner back in ninth grade. _

I charge towards him and Ikuto looks visible scared, holding the bucket to his chest as if that was going to stop me from breaking every limb of his body.

As I raised my hand to punch him, I hear someone clear their throat. I turn my head to the right and see that Utau and Kyle were staring at me, and Utau mouths _Amu? _At me. _Damn it! They found out! _But the sound of the throat clearing hadn't come from them. It came from somewhere else. I glance behind Ikuto and Ikuto turns too. I gulp when I realize that the person who works in the cinema was the one who cleared his throat. And I was sure that he hadn't interrupted us to give me some free popcorn, either.

"Out, now!" he says.

"But-" Ikuto and I both say in unison.

"Now!"

We don't argue, we just lower out heads and head out. My cheeks were heating up from embarrassment as we walked out. I push open the door and head towards the bench next to where they sold the food. Ikuto settles down now to me. I turn to him and to my utter disbelief, he had brought the bucker of popcorn with him and he was still eating it. _The nerve of this guy! _I take advantage to the moment as he wasn't paying attention and smack the bucket straight out of his hands. The bucket goes flying and lands on the ground splattering the rest of the popcorn all over the dirty ground.

I sigh in satisfaction and cross my arms over my chest, knowing that he wouldn't be crazy enough to eat it from the ground.

"What did you do that for?" he yells in outrage.

"That's for calling me a fat ass, fat ass."

Back home, I was still feeling angry about the whole incident. It was all Ikuto's fault for embarrassing me in front of Kyle! I wasn't going to forgive him at all! Okay maybe, I will after a while but for now I was sticking to my words. I rush up to my/our bedroom and lock the door as soon as I enter.

Yup, I was going to let him sleep in the hallway today. That should teach him a lesson to never mess with Hinamori Amu again.

**Toomii: And we're done. So what did you think of this chapter? I know nothing much happens but I had no idea what adventure to set them up to this time. And this was the only way for me to update early. I will be trying to update once a week, and I know this is overdue a day or two but I have my finals this two weeks and I have fallen ill a day before they started. Can you see how unlucky I am?1 . -.-" **

**Ikuto: Serves you right. How dare you lock my outside of my own bedroom?**

**Amu: *snickering* Because you deserve it. Don't you know the first rule in a woman's book is to never ever call her fat? And you've done exactly that.**

**Toomii: *nods head***

**Ikuto: *Muttering something about crazy woman***

**Amu: Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I know that I enjoyed locking Ikuto outside. **

**Toomii: R&R for more Amuto! :D**

**P.S: Any suggestions for the next chapter? I have no idea what to do with them next. I'm sure I can come up with something, but any kind of suggestions will be nice.**


	7. Christmas Preparations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Utau?"

"I said no, Amu."

"When will you forgive me?" I say, throwing my hands up in frustration.

"Never," Utau says getting up from the couch and heading towards the kitchen. I sigh in frustration when I feel the couch sinking under Ikuto's weight.

"Please?" Ikuto asks in the same whining voice I had used with Utau a minute ago.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Amu?"

"I said no, Ikuto."

"When will you forgive me?" He asks.

"Never," I growl at him and head towards the stairs This morning was just getting worse minute after minute. There was some kind of none ending cycle going on. Utau was mad at me, I was mad at Ikuto and Ikuto was mad at... well Ikuto was mad at that stupid popcorn that had gotten him in this mess in the first place. That evil popcorn was the reason Utau wasn't speaking to me now either. I can't believe something as delicious as caramel popcorn could mess up relationships like this. I vow to never eat popcorn again if this is how things end up when I do.

I was also mad at Utau for not telling me that she was going on a date with Kyle. I mean, she knows I liked him, so it wasn't fair. Christmas was one day away and the only present I was getting was glares thrown at me from across the room by Utau. Gee, what a jolly christmas this will be.

I sigh as I lay back in bed. I was bored. Bored as hell. This wasn't how my extended 'slumber party' at Utau's was supposed to go. It was supposed to be the best thing ever. Instead, it was one screw up after another. I felt like karma was punishing me. But for what? I hadn't been anything but nice. I mean, I was nice when I had told Yaya that her new haircut sucked. I was nice enough to tell Kukai that his halloween costume made him look like a five year old. I was also nice enough to tell Rima that some of her jokes didn't make sense. And don't even get me started on Tadase. I was always nice enough to tell him whenever his outfits looked a bit too gay. I was doing it for their own good anyway.

Hmm... maybe Karma was punishing me for all of this after all.

_So hot, out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

I glance at my phone when the sound of Adam Lambert's song plays out of it. I pick it up and press _Accept._

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hi, Amu!" I hear the sound of my mum on the other end.

"Mum? Hi! How are you?" I say, a huge grin spreading across my face.

"I'm fine, Amu. How have you been?"

"I'm okay, mum."

"How has it been, living with Utau?"

"Uh... it's been... fun," I say, cringing at the false cheerful sound of my own voice.

"Oh, that is good to hear. I just called to check in on you and I'm glad that you're doing okay. It feels weird without you here preparing for Christmas with me. We always decorated the tree together and Ikuto and Utau always helped and goofed around."

I feel a pang of guilt when my mum mentions our past Christmas traditions. Utau, Ikuto and my family always celebrated Christmas together because Utau's parents were never around at the time and Rima and the rest always had their own family tradition that they were obliged to attend. We always had fun baking cookies and decorating the tree. It was always the best holiday ever.

"I'm going to spend Christmas with your grandma and I wish that I could bring you with me but I can't, and I'm sure it wouldn't be fair to leave Ikuto and Utau here all alone so I hope you don't mind that," she continues.

"It's fine, mum. Really. I was intending to stay here anyway, I wouldn't be able to leave them here."

"That's good to here. I might drop off to give you your gift later and to just say hi so expect me to come around later."

I talk to my mum for a really long time after that. I had forgotten how much I had missed her and we were catching up with everything that has happened. I had obviously told her the edited version of what we've been up to. I didn't think she will be that eager to hear about how we ended up in jail.

"Well, I gotta go now, Amu. I hope you have a good time with Utau and Ikuto until we get all this divorce stuff sorted out. It might take longer than I had thought."

"It's okay, mum. I'm perfectly fine here."

"Okay, then. I'll check in on you later, Amu. Good bye."

"Bye, mum," I reply closing my phone.

I had a new mind set now. I didn't feel like spending this christmas mad at my best friends. I would get Utau to forgive me no matter what and then we can go shopping for christmas decoration and cute christmas outfits. This whole thing would end up perfectly.

-x-x-x-x-

"Ikuto?" I call, looking for Ikuto. The image of me apologizing to him makes me cringe. Apologizing to him was just like admitting to him that what he said was okay, when it wasn't. But I had no other choice. I had to make this day go perfectly and forgiving Ikuto was the first step towards that.

"Yeah?" Ikuto calls back from the living room. I walk in to find him sitting on the floor in front of the couch playing a video game. He had snacks scattered around and I roll my eyes at the amount of food next to him. _And he calls me a fat ass, the guy swallows more food than an elephant. _"I see you've finally came to your senses and started talking to me. I knew you couldn't survive a day without talking to me."

"That's it, I change my mind. You will never change," I say in annoyance and turn around.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I was just kidding."

_Oh, how I want to smack that pretty face of his. If only it wasn't Christmas._

"I just wanted to say that I forgive you," I say right through my teeth, turning back to face him. "And that I want you to get ready cause we're going to buy Christmas decorations."

"You and I?" He raises his eyebrow.

"And Utau, too."

"I thought she wasn't talking to you."

"Not yet," I reply back, slightly smirking at him.

-x-x-x-x-

Apology attempt number one: Bribing.

I enter Utau's room without knocking. She was laying down on her stomach on her bed, reading a magazine. She looks up when I enter, shoots me a glare before turning back to her magazine. I don't let that faze me though, I take a deep breath and march up to her until I was facing her.

"Utau, if you forgive me, I will let you borrow that dress you've always wanted to borrow but I never let you."

I knew Utau had a soft spot when it came to clothes and I was definitely taking that to my advantage. But to my surprise she doesn't even glance up.

"I'll let you borrow that scarf you've been eyeing every time I wore."

Still no response.

"I'll buy you those pair of sunglasses you've been practically drooling over."

Complete silence.

"How about I get you another pair of stiletto heels?"

Utau closes the magazine she's been reading. _Bingo! _I think. She gets up walks towards me... then just keeps walking, brushing past me without a word and leaving me alone in her room.

I gape at the empty spot on her bed. Utau? Rejecting new clothes? Damn, she must be more pissed than I thought she was.

Apology attempt number two: Blackmailing.

"Utau, if you don't forgive me this instant I will tell the world about your crush on Justin Beiber," I say crossing my arms over my torso.

Utau totally ignores me. She just grabs the remote and switches the channels on the t.v.

"I will tell everyone about that time you got drunk and made out with a mannequin."

More channel switching.

"I will tell everyone about that time you sleepwalked and ended up singing Friday, by Rebecca Black at the top of your lungs. And about how it was so loud the neighbors started complaining."

Nothing.

"Or that time you-" I start but stop when I realize I wasn't getting any kind of reaction from her. "Ugh, Utau! Can't you just forget about what happened?"

Utau says nothing and the only sound filling up the silence was the the sound of Rachel and Ross bickering on t.v.

Apology attempt number three: Begging.

"Please, please, please, please forgive me Utau," I tell Utau who was currently grabbing herself some lunch.

"I will do anything if you forgive me," I try.

She stops at that then turns around to face me. She had a wide smirk on her face and I didn't like it one bit. It was the same expression I had when Ikuto begged for my forgiveness in jail, and I knew that I didn't wear that smirk to show my gratitude for his apology either.

"Anything?" Utau says, her smirk widening.

_Oh god, what did I get myself into?_

_-x-x-x-x-_

"Come out, Amu!" Utau shouts.

I start fidgeting at my spot inside the fitting room. _I should have never agreed to this! _We were currently in the mall after I had agreed to do whatever Utau wanted me to do. We had already finished shopping for Christmas decorations and ingredients to bake the cookies we always baked. I was heading towards the parking lot when Utau called me back. She told Ikuto to go buy a Christmas tree while she and I check out this store that had just opened.

And guess what store that was? It was a freaking lingerie store. Utau has gone nuts! She wanted me to buy some new sexy underwear and I had to wear it today. I'd like to say that she had somehow forgotten that I sleep in the same room as Ikuto but I'm pretty sure she had done this on purpose. Oh, how I hate that evil mind of hers.

**(Utau's P.O.V)**

I snicker and lean on the wall just outside of the fitting room that Amu had been occupying for the past fifteen minutes. I had circled the store over five times just to find the right outfit and I ended up with the perfect one. I had forced her to try it on and she couldn't help but agree. I think she would have licked the ground if I had asked her to just to get me to forgive her again. She was that desperate.

Call me evil, but I was enjoying this to the last minute. I couldn't even begin to imagine the expression on Ikuto's face when he sees her tonight. He'll probably thank me for it later. I smirk, just thinking about how this whole 'incident' will play out later.

**(Amu's P.O.V)**

A shiver runs through my body as I'm standing in the middle of the fitting room. I had no intention to leave it anytime soon and the exposed outfit wasn't helping either. I was freaking cold and this stupid outfit was itching me. But I knew that Utau wasn't going to let me out of this store feeling sane.

"Come on, Amu! Ikuto is waiting for us," Utau sing-songs.

I glare at the door, imagining Utau instead of it. I'm going to kill that girl when I get out of here. I take a deep breath and unlock the door. I don't even get the chance to open it when Utau comes bustling into the fitting room. She gasps when she sees me, and I flush in embarrassment.

"This is perfect! We're buying this!" Utau squeals.

"What? No way! I'm not sleeping in this tonight! Not with Ikuto in the same room!"

"Yes you are. You promised you'd do anything."

"But Utau!"

"No buts! You promised and nothing breaks a pinky swear!"

I roll my eyes at Utau, the teenager that still used pinky swears to seal promises. The only reason I agreed was for her to forgive me. I had no idea I was going to end up in a lingerie store trying an outfit to wear while I was staying at Ikuto's room.

I try to search for an excuse but nothing comes to my mind and I end up buying the embarrassing outfit. I didn't even want to think about how this day will come to end. I'll just be glad that we were going back to decorate the tree for christmas.

**Toomii: Well how do you like that? I know, I know, it isn't complete but it was either this or nothing. I didn't have time to complete this and I wanted to upload this before christmas and this was the only way to do it.**

**Amu: Why did you make me buy that embarrassing outfit?**

**Toomii: Because-!**

**Ikuto: To make me happy. **

**Toomii: It's his Christmas present.**

**Amu: Well, can't my Christmas present be to get my own room in the house?**

**Toomii: You know I can't do that Amu because then there would be no story.**

**Amu:Well-**

**Ikuto: Stop aruguing, Amu -smirks- You know we were destined to share the same room together.**

**Amu: Ugh whatever. You guys always gang up on me. It's so not fair. *Storms out of the room***

**Toomii: *sigh* I need to go calm down Amu. I think I can bribe her with some candy. *follows Amu***

**Ikuto: Uh... please read and review? Every review is like a Christmas present to Toomii so you'll really make her happy the more you review on this. Oh and I'll take my shirt off for every reviewer. *wink wink* I'll also bake them some special cookies that only I could bake ;)**

**P.S: I'm changing my name on FanFiction. I know, I change my name a lot but I prefer the anonymity. I'm changing it to... well I have no idea but I'll probably mention it in the next chapter. **

**P.P.S: Happy Christmas everybody~! :D**


End file.
